Multiples
by tennisjunkie
Summary: Inspired by the "Sexy Edward Contest" - Bella is frustrated and calls Edward up for a booty call. AH. GRAPHIC.


_Summary: Bella and Edward are friends, and occasionally lovers. In a fit of sexual frustration, she asks him to come over for what Edward terms a "booty call." What follows is the best sex of her life. _

_FYI - this is GRAPHIC. And basically just porn. But good porn, if I do say so myself..._

--

**Disclaimer:** Not SMeyer, have no desire to be. Would totally let Edward Cullen do this and so much more to me, however.

There were three things Bella Swan was absolutely sure of in life: One, Alice Cullen was her best friend – the two had met ten years ago when Alice and her family moved to Seattle from England. Second, Bella didn't _want_ a boyfriend. She was happy being single, no matter how much her mother talked about her 'clock' ticking away. Finally, Bella knew without a doubt that Edward Cullen gave her the best orgasms.

He was the boy she'd lost her virginity to in high school and every time they'd hooked up since, he'd never disappointed her. Bella tried to keep the hook ups to a minimum because Edward was Alice's brother, but sometimes a second or third-rate orgasm wouldn't do. Whenever she called on Edward for his _services_, she was sure to clear the next 24 hours (at least).

When Bella left work on Friday afternoon, her original intentions were to go home and take care of herself. She was trying to not become dependent on Edward, and they'd just seen each other the previous month. Besides, the box of toys under her bed would get the job done nicely. Bella could already feel moisture beginning to seep into her underwear when she stopped to pick up three bottles of wine and dinner. A quick glance down at her chest told the whole world she was aroused. It had been almost three weeks since she'd had any kind of release, so Bella knew tonight should be easy.

Two glasses of wine and an hour later, she was regretting her earlier thoughts. She was so frustrated she could cry. Despite the constant stimulation of the vibrator on her clitoris, she couldn't orgasm. She needed _more_. Much, much more. If she was honest, it was actually starting to hurt. Bella switched the toy off, and lay back against her pillows. She dipped two fingers in some lotion and returned them to the oversensitive area and started to rub lightly. That felt okay. Her eyes drifted shut and her other hand came up to stroke her nipples. In her mind, she wasn't touching herself, but Edward was touching her. Bella started to moan his name softly.

More than anything, she wanted Edward to be here with her right now. She wanted him to take her nipples between his teeth and chew on them, she wanted him to thrust his fingers into her pussy, and she wanted him to lick her until she screamed. Bella wanted him to drive her to the edge of insanity and then pull her back. She needed him to fill her up with his hot, hard cock. She needed to feel him inside of her, pushing in and out, pounding her into the mattress. She needed him to fuck her.

Bella felt her orgasm begin. She crossed two of her fingers and shoved them in her pussy, hoping to fill the hole Edward left inside of her. Her body latched onto the fingers and sucked them in, but she knew it wasn't enough. Her fingers weren't going to pump hot, tasty juices inside of her. They were just placeholders. She arched off the bed once, before settling back into the mattress. Her body was sticky with sweat, but she didn't feel any of the relief that usually accompanied a mind-blowing orgasm. That was third-rate at best.

She knew she could try again, but she didn't want to. Especially if her efforts were going to end like that. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was half past seven. Her mind drifted back to Edward and she wondered what he was doing. Was it too late to call him on a Friday night to see if he had plans?

Probably. But, she was going to do it anyway. Crawling out of bed, she didn't bother to cover herself. She retrieved her cell phone from the living room and sent him a text message. If he rejected her, it would be easier to handle that way.

_Any plans tonight?_

Less than a minute later her phone was ringing. The LCD screen lit up with his name, and Bella couldn't contain her excitement. "Hello?"

_"What did you have in mind for tonight?" _

"You know, the usual."

_"So this is a booty call? Is that the term I'm looking for?"_

She could feel the red race across her face and down her neck, to the top of her exposed breasts. "Yes, that's the term. And yes, this is a booty call. Are you available?"

_Edward snickered into the phone. "Just making sure. For you, love? Always. I'm still at the clinic, and I have one more patient, but I should be done in thirty minutes. I need to drop by my flat for a change of clothes, so I can be at your place in an hour. Does that work?"_

"It gives me enough time to get cleaned up, and to order you some dinner."

_"Dinner sounds good." His voice dropped, then. "Though, honestly, the only thing I want to be eating is you."_

Bella couldn't breathe. "Edward—"

_"An hour, Bella. See you then."_

She heard the click of the phone and closed hers too. Just hearing his voice and she was dripping wet. Bella was tempted to take another trip to her bedroom and see if her vibrator could be more successful this time, but Edward would be there soon. He would take care of all of her orgasmic needs, and then some.

First things first, she needed to order his dinner. She went to the kitchen and the take-out drawer. Other than in high school (ten years ago!) they'd never been on a date, so she had no idea what to order him. When they ate at her apartment, it was always sandwiches or whatever she had ingredients for. She couldn't call Alice, because she'd have to explain why she was ordering food for her older brother. Hmmm, what would Alice eat? Maybe Indian? She thought that was a safe bet, and called the local Indian place and ordered some curry for Edward. They said it would be an hour, so Bella assumed it would be safe to take a shower while she waited.

In the shower she was careful to wash all the right places, and shave everything. Any place on her body that Edward wanted to touch or kiss her was open to him, as it always had been. There wasn't anything they hadn't tried together at least once. After the shower, she trimmed her pubic hair and bikini line. Had she been planning this, she would have paid someone to do this for her. Edward had never stated a preference, but she liked to look nice down there. Next, Bella dried her hair and put a relaxing cream in it so it fell in loose waves down her back. She sprayed her favorite perfume on her pulse points and ankles, but didn't bother getting redressed.

The brunette put on a simple black bra and panty set, one she knew Edward would appreciate, and a long black silk robe over it. She completed the look with black stilettos. As she was finishing her make-up (smoky eyes and nude lipstick), the doorbell rang. It hadn't been an hour yet, so that probably meant it was the food. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, and came away satisfied. She was going to make him very happy tonight.

When she opened the door she was surprised to find Edward there, holding a bag of take-out. "I saw him downstairs, getting ready to buzz you."

"How'd you get in?"

He held up a key between two fingers. "Stole Alice's and made a copy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you now? Does Alice know that?"

"What do you think?" Edward took a step toward her. "Does Alice know anything about what we get up to?"

"Of course not. And she won't, either."

His face fell. "Are you ashamed of me, Bella?"

"No. But Alice doesn't need to know her brother is my fuck buddy."

"I don't have to be your fuck buddy, y'know."

"Wh-what?"

Edward shook his head. "Nevermind. Are you going to shut the door?"

"Yes." She moved around him to shut and lock the door. Bella was careful to do the top deadbolt so no one would have access to the apartment from outside. When she turned around, he was standing directly behind her. She swallowed, but refused to take a step back. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I ordered curry. And I have left over Chinese, if you want to eat first."

"I told you earlier what I wanted to eat."

"Oh."

His eyes traveled down the length of her body. "You look very…nice. Is all of this for me?"

Bella nodded.

When he looked at her, his green eyes were smoldering. "Then I'm ready for my meal." He wrapped his hand around her wrist. "To the bedroom?"

"Wait," she stopped him. "Let's put your dinner in the kitchen, for later."

"Okay." He led her to the kitchen. The open bottle of the red wine was in the refrigerator and Edward took it out after he put his food in. "Would you like a glass?"

"Sure." Bella pulled away from him to get the glasses. "What're we drinking to?"

He smiled at her as he poured. "Multiple orgasms," was his suggestion.

She laughed at his brazenness. "I can drink to that."

"Good. Because I plan on giving you as many as possible in the next day or so."

The brunette smiled up at him. "Then let's get started."

He took her hand again, his wine glass in the other. "Bring the wine with you."

She'd forgotten about the box of toys until she saw it open on her bed. She knew what the scene in front of them looked like, and immediately she wanted to rush over and clean it up. But Edward's hand tightened on hers and he looked down at her. "It looks like you got started without me."

Her facing was glowing red and she shook her head. "It wasn't _working_."

Edward frowned. "Not working? Explain."

She looked away, unable to hold his gaze. "My original plan was to fuck myself to three or eight mind-blowing orgasms, then go to bed. But when I couldn't even manage one, I called you."

"I'm the back-up plan, then?"

Bella shook her head and forced herself to look at him. For some reason, his voice sounded hurt and she didn't like it. "Edward, you and I both know how good we are in bed. How amazing the sex is." In fact, it was so amazing she could easily never sleep with anyone else and be happy. He was the only person she ever called for a 'booty call' as he put it. "But there are other people to consider, here. If I'm calling you every weekend—"

"So this is about Alice," he interrupted.

"Yes. No." She dropped her head. "I don't know."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, okay. I know what I have to do."

"Oh…what's that?"

Edward grinned at her. "I can't tell you that. I want it to be a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

He shrugged. "It's not like we have any kind of relationship, Bella, so I don't have to abide by any kind of rules." _For now_, he added mentally. "So, when are the multiple orgasms going to start?"

The brunette looked up at him from her lashes. "How about now?" She slipped the robe off her shoulders and Edward forgot how to breathe. The lingerie she was wearing was miniscule. "I thought you might like this."

"You look fucking amazing."

She cast her eyes down. "Thank you."

He stepped forward and kissed her newly exposed shoulder. "Just so you know, I'm going to fuck you all night long. I hope you're ready."

"Edward," she sighed. "I've been waiting for you since the last time you left me."

He picked her up and tossed her on the bed, and immediately began unbuttoning his white shirt. "You look so beautiful, Bella."

She watched as he methodically undressed in front of her, her hands drifting to her lace covered breasts. Her nipples were hard and straining against the material and she ran her fingernails against the hard tips. "Edward, do you like it when I touch myself?"

"Fuck yes."

Bella smiled at him. "Do you know what I like?"

He paused in taking off his shoes. "What, love?"

"How you use the word 'fuck' when you get excited. Makes me dripping wet for you."

Edward went back to his socks and shoes, never taking his eyes off the minx on the bed. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to touch yourself."

"I am."

"No, Bella. I want you to touch your quim."

"Edward—"

"Do it Bella," he cut off her protest. "I want to watch you. Get a vibrator out of your box."

She could see how dark his eyes were from the bed, and how hard his cock was in his boxers. "Come sit beside me, and I'll do it."

"I'm giving the orders here, Bella, not you. You'll do it because I said to. Now put a fucking vibrator in your quim."

So this is what they were going to play tonight. He was going to be dominant, sexy Edward and she was going to be submissive, demure Bella. Fuck, she could hardly wait. "Okay, Edward."

He smiled at her. "Good girl."

She reached over and pulled a thin, white vibrator with a control at the bottom out of the box and switched it on. Without taking her underwear off, she placed it on her clitoris and started to enjoy the vibrations. Her eyes drifted closed and she continued to pluck at one of her nipples through her bra. Unlike earlier, this was completely different. Her body was rolling in waves of pleasure and she couldn't contain her moans. The blood was rushing in her ears and she felt so good.

Bella felt when Edward sat down on the bed and peeled her underwear down her legs. "You won't be needing those for the rest of the night," he told her. He took the vibrator from her hands, and placed it at her opening. He pushed it in and held it in place while her inner walls started to collapse. His other hand massaged her clit through another orgasm before he lowered his mouth to her and started to drink. Bella could feel the liquid pouring from her body and heard the noises Edward was making as he slurped the juices up, but she didn't care. His free hand was holding her hips still, leaving her free to grasp at the bedsheets. She realized too late she was still wearing her heels from earlier and was probably ripping her favorite sheets to shreds, but she didn't care. All she cared about was his tongue on her clit, and how long he could keep her in this constant state of orgasm. She could hear a wailing sound, but it took a minute to realize it was her who was making the noise. _She_ was screaming, but she didn't know why. It felt so fucking good, but it was too much. He needed to stop, but if he did she was worried she would never feel this good again. After her third orgasm, Bella felt Edward place a kiss on her clitoris and pull away. He removed the vibrator and turned it off, leaving it on the bed.

When he kissed her, she didn't pull away despite where he'd just been. They had very few limits with each other. His tongue swept into her mouth and she kissed him back fiercely. Her hands grasped his bronze hair, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his erection rubbing against her naked hip. "That was so fucking hot," he whispered against her cheek.

She couldn't stop the dopey smile on her face. "That might have been the best orgasm of my life."

Edward grinned cockily. "I'm just getting started, Ms. Swan. I promise that's the first of many."

The brunette stretched lazily and looked up at him. "Has anyone ever died from being pleasured too much?"

He laughed. "I don't _think_ so. I'm a doctor, though. I'm pretty sure I could save your life."

It was her turn to laugh. "You're so cocky."

"You're right about one thing." He ground his cock against her and moaned softly. "It feels like granite right now. Only you can get me this hard."

She took two of his fingers and led them back to her pussy. "Only you can get me this wet." Their fingers worked on her together, both of them able to hear how ready she was for him. "Fuck, Edward. That feels so damn good."

Edward swallowed a groan. "You're going to be the death of me, Bella."

Her smile returned. "But what a way to go, don't you think?"

He kissed her again, taking his time to explore her mouth. His hand left her quim and came up to finger a nipple. "I want to see them. Take this off."

Bella sat up, not breaking the kiss and reached behind her to undo her bra and tossed it across the room. "And the shoes?"

Edward glanced down. He could see the small tears already in her sheets from earlier, but more than that he wanted to feel the sharp points in his back when he was inside of her. "Those stay. Fucking sexy shoes."

"Kinky."

He growled at her. "You don't know half the things I want to do to you right now."

"You can do anything you want to me."

"Anything?"

The brunette nodded. "Absolutely anything."

He kissed her hard against the mouth, before pulling away. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here, Edward."

Edward felt like there was an appropriate response to her statement, but he didn't know what it was. So he didn't say anything. Instead, he glanced inside of her box of toys and grinned. He pulled out the dildo and held it up for inspection. "Is this what I think it is?"

She blushed, but nodded.

What he was holding looked like miniature blue pitchfork, but really it was a dual penetration vibrating dildo. He and Bella had had anal sex on a few occasions, but it was always at his request. While she didn't seem to dislike it, he never really got the vibe that she liked it either. The first time it was because he was curious (a few of his mates had tried it and claimed nothing was tighter around a cock than a tight arse) and then later they did it because things naturally progressed. In their 24 hour fuck sessions, there's only so many times you can come in a quim before you want something different. He didn't ask it of her often, but she never turned him down when he asked.

"Do you use this?"

Bella couldn't hold his gaze. "Yes."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"How often?"

"I don't know." The brunette forced herself to look at him. "I don't keep count. But sometimes I like something…in there."

"Oh." He stopped and looked at the toy. "Have you ever…?

"What?"

"Has anyone else?"

"What?" she repeated.

"Has anyone else ever been there?" Edward felt embarrassed for even asking. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend. Or anything to her, really.

"No. Just you." Her eyes returned to the toy. "And that."

He felt sudden relief. "Good."

"Good?"

The bronze-haired man nodded. "Your arse is mine."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "You're being ridiculous. My _arse_ belongs to me."

He took her statement as a challenge. "Do you want me to prove it to you? Because you know I will."

Suddenly she was getting excited again. The idea of dominate Edward, taking her from behind? The image in her brain was too much to handle. "Edward—"

He pulled her legs apart with one hand while reaching for the lotion from before with the other. "You're wet, but not that wet. And I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel it next week."

"Fuck me?"

Edward nodded. "I told you, I'm going to fuck you all night long. And all day tomorrow too. You'll be lucky if you can walk when I'm done with you."

Bella couldn't breathe. "Fuck me."

His voice dropped and he traced her arse hole with his finger. "That's right, love. I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours in a minute, while I put your toy in your quim and your arse. I'm going to stuff you so full you won't ever feel empty again. Then, I'm going to stick my cock back in your quim, just to get it wet, before I put it in your arse. I'm going to pound your arse good before I fill it up. Would you like that?"

"Oh God, Edward."

"Tut tut, Bella. God's not here now. Just me." Her back hole was starting to open up for him. He dipped his index finger inside, coating her inner walls with the lotion and her natural lubrication. He would prepare her better before he put his dick in there. "I think that's good, love. You ready?"

She nodded eagerly. "Fill me up, Edward."

He took the toy and very carefully started to put it inside of her. Her quim was loose from before, so the front part slid in easily. He was careful with her arse, not wanting to hurt her. He could hear her moaning above him, telling him to hurry up, but he didn't go any faster. Once the whole dildo was all the way in, he studied her carefully. She looked so fucking hot, he wished he had a camera. She was spread wide open, the bottom knob stuck out of her lewdly. "Are you ready for my cock Bella?"

"Give it to me."

He grinned at her eagerness. Edward turned himself on the bed so that she could suck on him and he could operate the dildo at the same time. With no warning, Bella took his hard shaft in his mouth, swallowing around him. "Fuck, don't do that!" He pinched her clit in punishment. She squealed around him. Edward sealed his mouth around the bud and began to suck and lick, before turning the knob at the bottom of the dildo. He could feel her moans around his dick, and he knew she wasn't going to last long.

Bella grasped his hips and started pushing him up and down, sucking him hard. Edward knew she was close from the volume and intensity of her moans. It caused him to suck harder, hoping to bring her closer. He reached up and started to move the dildo in and out of her, causing more stimulation. After three thrusts, he felt her inner walls grasp the toy and hold it inside of her. His cock fell out of her mouth and she screamed, "Oh fuck!" loud enough for her neighbors to hear. Edward couldn't even make himself care that he hadn't come yet. He continued to lick at her clit until she came back down.

"Edward?" she asked in a small, breathless voice.

"Yes?"

"Will you leave it in me?"

"Of course, love."

"Thanks." Her hand went back to his dick and started squeezing him. "Move up here, so I can see your face when you come."

He turned around quickly and helped her sit up against the headboard. Grasping the same headboard, Edward returned his shaft back to her mouth. "You are so fucking hot, Bella."

Her mouth bulged because of him, and she stroked the part she couldn't fit. Edward used the headboard to fuck her mouth, enjoying the new angle. "I'm close," he warned her.

Immediately Bella pulled her mouth back, and started stroking his entire dick. "I know you like it this way." She opened her mouth for him and he couldn't stop what came rushing forth. White, hot semen landed on her tongue, nose, chin, and cheek. Edward collapsed on top of her and started kissing her. This wasn't one of his favorite things, but if she could taste herself on his tongue, then he could return the favor. He had never tried this with any of his other shags, too afraid of what it would taste like and how they would understand it. "I can't wait until you fuck me."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, not bothered by the semen there. "Soon." His flaccid cock was resting between them. "Give me a little time to recover."

"I guess since you've given me five orgasms, I can let you have that."

Edward knew that Bella was still wet and waiting beneath him, and he would gladly spend all of his recovery time pleasing her. The dildo was still inside of her and he reached down to slowly pull it out. There was a loud squelching noise that accompanied its removal and Edward felt his dick twitch. Her body probably needed a break as well. "How about we eat?"

She smiled at him. "I could go for that. You stay here, I'll go get the food." The brunette glanced over at the bottle of now warm red wine. "More wine?"

He nodded. "Do you have more red?"

"Yes." She climbed over him. "I'll be right back."

Edward watched as she put the silk robe from earlier back on and left the room. He lay back on her pillow, her scent surrounding him. He must be the luckiest bloke in the world. The fact that a girl as hot as Bella called him up every few months for no-strings-attached sex was unbelievable. It didn't even matter that he wasn't shagging anyone in between the times he was with her. Edward knew he was a workaholic and didn't have time for a relationship. The only girl he would bother trying to make it work with would be the one in the kitchen getting him dinner, and she only seemed interested in being his shag buddy.

They'd dated his senior year of high school, before he returned to England to attend Oxford. He'd spent eight years there, completing undergraduate and postgraduate work before he returned to Seattle and his family. For the last two years, he and Bella had danced around this strange arrangement they'd set up. He wasn't going to complain, because his needs were being met. At the same time, he'd like other people to know how much he cared for her. It went far beyond sexual relief for him, but he didn't know how she felt. Maybe he could talk to Alice and get her take on the situation.

When Bella returned to the bedroom, she was carrying a takeout tray, two forks, and a chilled bottle of red wine. "There's a lot of food here, I hope you're hungry."

"Hmmm. I had half a sandwich at lunch. I could eat."

She settled next to him and handed him the food and the forks. "Careful, that's hot." Bella refilled their wine glasses from earlier. "You work all the time and hardly seem to eat. I don't understand how you stay in such great shape." She handed him his wine glass and took her fork. "Must be all the great sex you're having."

His eyes were glittering like emeralds. "I only have great sex with you, love. I stay in such great shape because I run five miles before work every day."

"Oh."

Edward took a bite of the curry and held it out to her. "What about you? It's not like you weigh 300 pounds and have no muscle tone."

"Forty-five minutes on the elliptical four days a week, if you must know."

"And the great sex?"

The brunette studied the wine in her glass. "Before tonight, I hadn't had an orgasm that I didn't cause in…five weeks?"

He grinned at her crookedly. "You and I saw each other five weeks ago."

"So we did."

"Bella, look at me."

She didn't want to, but she couldn't not listen to him. She knew he was going to be smug about it. "I haven't had a shag in five weeks either. Unfortunately, I barely had time to get a good wank in."

Bella took another bite of the curry, trying to digest his words. Next she sipped her wine. Was Edward not sleeping with anyone else? She remembered hearing about him from Alice while he was away at school, and how he always had a new girlfriend or was out partying. "Edward—"

"The last bint I shagged before you was Jane something-or-other, back at school. We dated on and off for nine months, but I can't remember her last name now. We broke up before I came home and I haven't even thought about her."

"There hasn't been anyone since then?"

Edward shook his head. "Just you."

She frowned. "What does…?"

He put his glass of wine between his knees and reached over to touch her face. "Bella, love, it means whatever you want it to mean. We don't have to talk about this now."

"Thanks."

"What about you?" he asked. "Who's the last bloke you shagged other than me?"

"I thought you just said we didn't have to talk about this."

The bronze-haired doctor shrugged. "We're not talking about the implications, just the generalities. I'm curious, and you know it's been over two years for me." Edward lifted his glass of wine and finished it off. "Can you pour me some more?" He continued to eat.

She did so methodically, trying to remember the last guy before Edward she'd slept with. "I think it was Mike Newton. Maybe sixteen months ago?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "What?"

"Newton? From school? You _hated_ that guy."

Bella shrugged. "A bunch of us got together for a reunion of sorts, and there was a lot of alcohol involved. I was really horny and had too much to drink. Alice went home with Jasper, so there was no one to tell me it wasn't the greatest of ideas."

He drained the new glass of wine in one swallow. "You could have called me."

She strained, trying to remember. "I did. You were away, at some conference in Chicago, I think. I texted you. You made it up to me a few weeks later."

"I remember now. You didn't tell me you shagged Newton."

The brunette felt her face turning red. "I was embarrassed."

"As you should have been." Edward held up the food. "Are you finished with this?" At Bella's nod, he sat the food off to the side of the bed. "Finish your wine, and put the glass on the nightstand." He took her box of toys and sat them on the floor. "We may need those later. But right now, I'm going to fuck you."

Bella felt her breathing hitch. This was what she'd been waiting for all night. She drained her glass and put both of them on the nightstand. "I'm ready for you."

"Good. Take off your robe, I want to see you." His voice had become authoritative again. Edward could feel the blood beginning to flow back to his cock.

She followed his orders, dropping the silk robe off the side of the bed. "What next?"

He smiled at her eagerness for him. "Get up on your hands and knees. I want your arse on display."

Bella did so without question. She could see herself in her closet mirrors, with Edward looming behind her.

"I'm going to punish you, Bella."

"For what?"

"Being with Newton, of course. You're so much better than him. You should never lower yourself to someone so far beneath you. How many orgasms did he give you?"

"Just one."

Edward tsked at her. "See, Bella, you should be with a man that gives you a minimum of three a night. I haven't tried very hard and you've had five. If it had been me instead of Newton, how many do you think I would have given you?"

"I—I don't know."

"Guess."

She studied him in the mirror, their eyes locked. "At least five."

"That's right, love. I wouldn't have stopped until you had five. It's what you deserve. So I'm going to punish your arse for it. Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blade. "Red means stop."

"Okay."

Edward pulled back and studied the curve of her arse. Her hips flared nicely, leading to her thin legs. She was built for carrying children, if she ever wanted them (which she didn't). He flattened his hand and started rubbing the curve of his buttocks before pulling back and slapping her. He listened as she cried out. And then he did it again.

Edward spanked her over and over again, her arse going from white, to pink, to bright red. Bella dropped her shoulders so her face was turned to the side and resting against a pillow. Tears leaked down her cheeks from the pain/pleasure, but she never asked him to stop. Her inner thighs were slick with moisture and he could hardly wait to sink into her balls deep.

"Fuck Edward!"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had enough?"

She pushed herself up with her arms and looked at him. "Have I been punished enough?"

"I think so."

Bella nodded then. "I need you to fuck me, Edward.

He swallowed roughly. His cock was throbbing, needing to be inside of her. "Are you sure?"

She reached back and grabbed him by his shaft, pulling him forward. "I want you in me so far, I feel it in my throat. _Fuck_ me," she begged.

"Are the condoms still in the drawer?" He moved away to get them.

"No, Edward. I want you inside of me, nothing else. Neither of us has been with anyone in over a year. I'm clean and you are too. Please?"

He couldn't resist her begging. "Are you sure?"

The brunette nodded. "I'm taken care of as far as birth control. Please?"

"Okay. If you're absolutely sure."

She grabbed his dick again and pulled it right against her pussy. "Put it inside of me, please. Before I die."

Edward grinned at her. "We can't let that happen, can we?"

"No," she sobbed.

He slipped in carefully, going slow. She was so wet she was dripping and it was fucking hot. Bella turned back around and repositioned herself on her hands and knees. Edward was behind her, his torso covering her back. He reached beneath her and started playing with her breasts. "When I'm finished here, I want to come all over these."

"Anything you want." She shifted her hips back, trying to force him to move inside of her. He held still. "Will you fucking move?"

"Tell me how it feels Bella."

"How what feels?"

"How my cock feels inside your quim."

"Like a pole, Edward. Like I'm being split in two. It's the best feeling in the world." She reached up and covered the hand on her breast and twisted her nipple. "Like this. Just a little bit of hurt, you know that. Please move your cock, Edward. _Please_."

He shifted his hips, slowly withdrawing. "I love it when you beg me. Makes me feel good."

"Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard."

He pulled back again, before ramming back into her. "Like that?" He pulled hard on her nipple and Bella yelled his name.

"Yes! Just like that. More."

Edward continued to thrust into her, increasing his tempo. He could hear his balls slapping against her skin, feel the heat coming off her arse from where he spanked her, and knew he was probably hurting her, but he didn't care. Bella wasn't complaining, so he continued to fuck her as hard as possible. He released her nipple and sat up on his knees, taking her hips in his hands to get better leverage. "Touch your clit, love. Play with yourself."

She immediately moved her hand beneath her and started touching the oversensitive bud. Her inner walls were already squeezing Edward's cock, but she wasn't quite there yet. "Fuck me, Edward."

"I am," he ground out. He leaned over again, and latched onto to the back of her shoulder with his teeth. "I love fucking you, Bella. I love it more than anything.It's my favorite thing. I want to fuck you everyday. I can't wait to come inside of you. Your hot quim around my hard cock, Bella. I'll never get enough of you."

"Oh fuck, Edward. I'm coming." Bella felt her pussy clamp down tight on Edward's dick and she rubbed her clit furiously, not wanting the orgasm to stop. Through it all, he continued to thrust into her pliant body. After her largest release of the night, and then a smaller one, she collapsed under him. He continued to use her body, before finally roaring and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. When she felt him bite her, Bella had one more orgasm. Edward shook behind her, his body rigid with pleasure. He emptied what felt like a gallon of fluid inside of her, before collapsing on top of her.

They stayed like that for at least two minutes, before he went to move. "Stay," she murmured. "I like this."

"I'm too heavy."

"Don't care." She could feel her muscles shutting down and her body preparing itself for sleep. "Want you inside of me for as long as possible."

He kissed her cheek, before moving to spoon against her. His softening cock was still in her quim. "You should sleep now. I'm not done with you yet."

Bella yawned. "I know. You said you would come on my tits."

Edward nodded and kissed her temple. He reached down and pulled the blanket over them. "Yes. And I want to know if those shoes will cut my back like I think they will."

"They will," she assured him. The brunette could barely keep her eyes open. "And my ass…"

He smoothed his hand over the curve of her arse. "Only if you want to, Bella."

She smiled as she drifted off. "Every part of me belongs to you, Edward. Even my arse."

--

…_**the next evening…**_

Bella kissed him at the door, fully satiated. "Thank you."

He couldn't stop his smile as he pulled her closer. "Really, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't texted…"

She blushed for him. "Don't mention it, I'm sure I'll do it again."

Edward studied her carefully. It was now or never. "Would you be interested in joining me for dinner some day this week?"

The brunette froze. "Like a date?"

He nodded. "Exactly like a date."

"What about Alice?"

He shrugged, his green eyes shining. "I'll take care of my sister. I don't think she'll protest as much as you think she will."

"What day?"

Edward took out his Blackberry and checked his schedule. "I'm free most nights after seven, and we open the clinic every morning around eight. So that'd give us about twelve hours."

"Are you assuming I'm going to put out on the first date, Mr. Cullen?" She was flirting with him, and she didn't know why. The fact that they had great sex was the only thing she was sure of.

"Not assuming," he answered her. "But I think I can manage three orgasms in that time period."

"Only three?"

He laughed. "You sound disappointed."

Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Three with you is worth ten with anyone else."

He growled. "I don't want to hear about you with anyone else. Remember what happened last night when you told me about Newton? I don't think your arse can take it."

She could feel herself growing wet again. "You should go, before I drag you back to my bed."

He kissed her, taking his time to explore her mouth. When he pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. "Dinner this week?" he asked again. "And this time I'll be dragging you to my bed."

Bella studied him carefully, trying to judge how sincere he was being. "Edward, if we do this and it doesn't work—"

He cut her off. "If you automatically assume it won't work, then it won't."

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Just listen. If we do this and it doesn't work, where's that going to leave us? It's not like we can avoid each other. Alice is my best friend and you're…Edward. You're the guy I call when I need multiple orgasms or if I just have the itch. You're the first boy I ever kissed."

The bronze-haired man tightened his grip on her waist. "Would it be totally cliché of me to say I want to be the last? I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, Bella. Just a first date. If we date and it doesn't work, it's not going to make the sex bad. We can go back to being shag buddies. I even think Alice will be okay with the idea."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. You might as well be a Cullen, Bella. Carlisle and Esme love you as one of their own. Just say yes."

"Okay," she relented. "You can pick me up here at seven on Wednesday."

His smile was blinding. "Perfect. I can hardly wait." He kissed her once more before releasing her. "I'll see you then."

"You'll tell Alice?"

"I'll tell Alice," he confirmed. Edward turned away from her, knowing he needed to walk away. "Goodbye, Bella."

"I'll see you Wednesday, Edward."


End file.
